fakegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Mario e Luigi: Socio di Epoca
Mario e Luigi: Socio di Ecopa is an alternate Italian version of Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time that was developed by Alpha Dream and published by Nintendo for the Nintendo 3DS. It was also bundled with Mario e Luigi: Ottimostella Saga, Mario e Luigi: Bowser's Dento Storia, Mario e Luigi: Squadra dei Sogni and Mario e Luigi: Carta Pasticcio for the Nintendo Switch as one of the first eShop titles you could buy. Plot Due to the game being rewritten in places, the game's plot has the player go back in time to stop the Shroobs who have taken over the Mushroom Kingdom Gameplay Mechanics The player can move in 8 directions using the Control Pad. The A/B buttons are used for Mario/Luigi while X/Y is used for Baby Mario/Baby Luigi. Throughout the game's events, they learn new moves to help them overcome obstacles they can't get past normally. The START button is used to access the Menu, the SELECT button allows you to save the game, the R button allows you to switch moves and the L button is used to demount Baby Mario/Baby Luigi. Battles use a different set of mechanics: Over the bros's heads are blocks that allows different actions. Jump: The Bros jump on the enemy allowing them to deal damage. Time the first jump correctly and you can jump again. Doesn't work on spiked enemies. Hammer: The Bros can attack the enemy with a hammer to deal damage. Time it correctly to deal more damage. Doesn't work on airborne enemies. Hand: Obtained at Thwomp Volcano before you fight Bowser/Baby Bowser, this move allows Mario/Luigi to use Firehand/Thunderhand to deal Fire/Thunder damage. Bros Moves: The 4 Bros can use all sorts of moves to deal damage to enemies which costs Bros Points. Baby Mario/Baby Luigi have less Bros Points due to their battle roles. Not all Bros Moves requires the babies to be alive though keeping them alive expands your options greatly. Items: Allows the player to use healing items/status items in battle. Flee: Allows the player to run away from a fight. You cannot flee from boss fights (except the ones in the Koopaseum Rematches). Additions to the Original The game adds in Hard Mode and Paradox Mode. The former is available from the start and gives enemies and bosses enhanced stats and higher HP. The latter adds on to that by allowing the player to have only 10 of each items, mirroring the game and giving bosses new attacks and attack patterns. A few new optional bosses appear in the Present areas in the game at various points in the story. Shrowser only appears once you defeat Elder Princess Shroob. Differences from the Original Like the other games in the series, the player can explore the overworld in the Present. They can't do so in the past due to the Shroob blockades. The player can skip cutscenes which is useful if you've died at least once or just want to get on with it. The game allows the player to continue if they fall in battle except in Hard Mode. The plot has been rewritten to accommodate the time travel elements added in the game. This means that Stuffwell and the Mario Bros are the only ones to remember the game's events due them going back in time to fight the Shroob menace. Since the player can't access Peach's Castle(Present) until the endgame, the game's hub takes place in the Mushroom Kingdom outskirts. This is due to the Shroobs taking over the Mushroom Kingdom in the past. Bowser's role in the game has been expanded so that he's less of a joke in this game. Of course he's still knocked out cold so the Shrowser fight can still happen. However before the events in Thwomp Caverns occur, Bowser tries to invade Peach's Castle. He learns the hard way that the Shroobs have overtaken the place. Shrowser is now an optional boss in Peach's Castle(Present) since the game ends once Elder Princess Shroob is defeated. The game reveals that aside from Professor E Gadd's time machine, Princess Shroob(and her sisters) also have limited control over time which they use to devastating effect. Once Elder Princess Shroob is defeated, the Shroobs's influence is erased from history with only the Mario Bros, Bowser and Toadworth having any memory of the Shroob Invasion. The babies are more useful in battle with a few boss battles being altered so the player has to use them (for a short time). The game uses the Japanese/Europe version's stats instead of the US Version's stats. The latter stats are kept in Hard Mode along with some stat buffs for enemies and bosses alike. The equipment system works the same as it does in Bowser's Inside Story (and onward). As a result, badges are no longer equipable items. Bosses Extra Bosses Unlockables Fawful's Bean 'n' Badge: This secret shop can be unlocked by completing Toad Town (Past) and it offers some of the best badges in the game... that is if you have the beans to spare. Paradox Mode: The game's hardest difficulty, it can be unlocked by completing the game on either Normal or Hard difficulties and has a white label on the Save File. Sound Test: Beating the game once allows you to select this option from the menu and listen to any of the game's music. New Game +: Once the player beats the game, they can access this option when they go to select a file. Koopaseum Rematches: Once the player clears the Koopaseum(Past), they can come back to the present and refight some of the game's bosses as 'X Bosses'. Shrowser: Once the player defeats the game, they can find Bowser in one of the rooms in Peach's Castle (Present). Feeding him the Shroob Shroom triggers the fight which is unlike any other boss in the game since the player can't attack. Optional Bosses: In some of the game's areas lies a powerful boss who can be defeated. Just keep in mind that you'll have to make preparations in order to survive Trivia Hard Mode doesn't allow continues and sends you back to the title screen once you die, something that the first two Mario and Luigi games did. This version of the game was only released in Japan, the USA, UK, Australia and Italy. Related Games Mario e Luigi: Squadra dei Sogni